


He will be the death of me. Literally.

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Torture, serial killer au, will add more tags as this story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: The serial killer known as ‘Blue’ has become the most discussed topic on media.Lotor, ‘The Prince’, thinks little of them.What happens when he, unknowingly, ends up becoming their next victim?[the Lotor/Lance serial killer and murder au no one asked for]





	1. Blue eyes

**‘Tonight we have criminal psychologist, Dr. Sam Bennet, here with us to give us a better understanding of what might be going through the mind of the serial killer that the police has given the name ‘Blue’. Thanks for joining us, Dr. Bennet.’**

**‘Thanks for having me.’**

**‘You have been following Blue’s case along with the police and forensic team, providing the criminal profiling. What details can you share with us?’**

**‘Well.’, Dr. Bennet smacked his lips, ‘Blue, definitely, doesn’t target a certain group. His latest victim was a 26 year old caucasian female, and before her they had murdered a 21 year old Brazilian man.’, he paused to take a sip from his glass of water, ’Their killing method has been consistent for all his victims. Drowning them. The forensic team has found ocean water in all of the victim’s lungs. A search team has been trying to find any sign of evidences on the beaches of our city that could have been left by Blue during the act of the murder.’**

**‘What more did the forensic team found out from examining the bodies?’**

**‘The victims had signs of physical abuse, like bruises on their arms, legs and necks, which we assume is from holding them down against their will or resorting to violence to force them into submission. None of the victims had any signs of sexual abuse. Blue holds their victims captive for a period of time, before killing them and disposing of their bodies in public places where someone will most likely find them.’**

**‘A few people have speculated that Blue is in fact the serial killer nicknamed ‘Prince’. Could this be possible?’**

 

Lotor clicked his tongue. Really, they had to drag him into this?

 

**‘We had that in consideration when we started investigating Blue’s case, but it has become more than clear to us that Blue and Prince are two different individuals. They target both males and females, but their methods are non-identical. While Blue killing method of drowning can be painful and agonizing to the victim, and despite the bruises, they don’t torture them during the time they have them in captivity. Prince’s victims have always been found with signs of more extreme abuse on their bodies; choking, mutilation, broken bones. The victim causes of death have also been different. Their most recent victim died from having her jugular vein severed.’**

 

Lotor had told her not to move. She didn’t listen. It was her fault that the knife end up cutting into her neck. Lotor had ended up growing bored of her only after two days, anyways. All she did was cry and yell, and she looked disgusting with all her make up running down her face. Her screams weren’t even pleasant to hear, they were high pitched and she sounded like a pig squealing.

 

**’Another aspect that differentiates Blue and Prince is the mark that has been found in all of Prince’s victims.’**

 

Lotor turned up a little the volume of his car radio.

 

**‘A small crown-shaped mark is burned onto their skin using some branding tool. The mark has been in all of the victim’s collarbones, and they seem to give it to them right from the start of the process. That is the reason why the police gave them the name of ‘Prince’.’**

**‘And how did Blue get their nickname?’**

**‘Blue always leaves a small bouquet of blue flowers resting on top of the chest of their victim; iris, hydrangea, morning glory, are some of the types of flowers that have been found in the victims. Due to this the police decided to give them that name.’**

**‘Do you think there is any meaning behind the flowers?’**

**“I spoke with a friend of mine, who owns a flower shop and has an understanding of the meaning behind each flower, and asked her if the choice of flowers could have some meaning behind it. She told me that maybe the meaning wasn’t in the flowers, but in the color blue. You see, blue is associated with many emotions, one of them is serenity.”**

**‘You think Blue might want their victims to find peace?’**

**‘Being the one who is working on their profile, I have thought about many theories about what causes Blue to commit these murders. It is a possibility that Blue could, indeed, desire their victim to find peace in the afterlife. We still don’t know if this means Blue established some attachment to their victims or not. I’m afraid there isn’t any more information I can disclose about this case.’**

**‘We understand. Once again, thank you for being with us tonight, Dr. Bennet. And thanks everyone who tune in to listen to our programme.’**

Music started playing as the radio show came to an end. Lotor turned off his car, shutting off the radio. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

********

All media is talking about Blue. He turns on the tv, there is reporters interviewing the family of their latest victim. He checks the news on his phone, there’s an article about who the police suspects Blue could be. Even when he goes to work at his father's company, he overhears the workers talking about it.

********

With their new victim, it makes twelve people that Blue has killed in the period of three months. They might have killed more, but either he hid the bodies where no one would find them or he killed people society wouldn’t notice if they went missing.

********

Lotor had also had the spotlight on him, too. His last kill was two weeks ago, but his ‘fame’ was short lived as two days later, someone called the police when they found the body of the 26 year old woman on a park where children like to go play.

********

The 'Prince' came first, but now was overshadowed by 'Blue'.

********

It was not like Lotor craved their attention. He couldn’t care less about Blue or them taking the media focus away from him. But it still annoyed him hearing about Blue all the time. If the two never crossed paths, he would be really happy.

********

Lotor pulled down the sun visor so he could look at the small mirror as he arranged his long silver hair into a ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt, the top button of it unbuttoned, with a black blazer over it. Black jeans and white shoes.

********

Once he was done with his hair, he opened the door and stepped out of his black Mercedes-Benz and into the parking lot of the ‘Galra’ nightclub. After locking the car, he tucked the keys into his pocket and got moving towards the entrance.

********

The ‘Galra’ purple neon sign shined bright in the night sky. There was a line to get in. Since the 'Galra' had high standards, not everyone had a chance to get in unless: 1) they were rich or 2) they were good friends with the owner.

********

Lotor was those two.

********

Well, he wasn’t exactly friends with Sendak. It was thanks to his father that Sendak was able to get the money to open his nightclub and has been in debt to Zarkon ever since.

********

The bouncer, the moment he saw him approach, stepped aside to let him in, Lotor not needing to say a single word. People in the line complained and neither Lotor and the bouncer could care less.

********

Once he stepped inside, strobe lights flashed in his eyes for brief seconds. Even for a Thursday night, the club was crowded. The dance floor was full of people enthusiastically dancing. There were a few drunk stumbling in the middle, but security would kick them out if they started any commotion. The bright lights shined on them. The song was loud, but wasn’t trashy and actually made people feel like like dancing.

********

But Lotor wasn’t here to dance.

********

He walked up the stairs that led to the upper floor where the cocktail lounge was. Unlike the lower floor, there were only two people there. A young couple sat on one of the white sofas, their drinks on the glass table in front of them. The girl curled against her boyfriend, her head resting on his shoulder, and laughing at something he said.

********

Lotor rolled his eyes at them as he sat down on one of the stools and rested his elbows on top of the counter.

********

The bartender came up to him in a few seconds. He was a young man in his mid-twenties, with blond hair and an undercut, wearing the black shirt everyone who worked there wore.

********

“What can I get you tonight?”, he asked.

********

“Wine.”

********

The bartender moved to fetch what he asked.

********

Lotor rubbed his temples. Why was he here?

********

He got into some stupid fight with his dad in his office and stormed off. Got into his car and drove here just to get drunk and forget everything. Hearing about Blue on the radio didn't help his mood.

********

The bartender put a glass in front of him and poured down the wine until it was filled to his liking. Lotor picked it up and threw his head back as he took a huge sip.

********

A new person arrived and got the bartender's attention. They sat down on a stool far away from Lotor.

********

Lotor put his glass down and turned his head to the side, taking a look at the newcomer.

********

And his heart skipped a beat.

********

A boy with dark skin and brown hair. A tall and lithe body. Tight blue jeans that accentuated his long and lean legs, as well as his round ass. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that left his collarbone exposed. He had a short open dark blue leather jacket with a small NASA pin with a golden outline decorating the studded lapel. As he checked the menu to see what drink he wanted, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and for some reason Lotor thought that was adorable.

********

And those eyes. When he lifted his head up, once he was done talking to the bartender, and his and Lotor’s gazes met, those bright blue irises had been his undoing.

********

He was beautiful. Alluring. Captivating.

********

He had to have him. He was going to have him.

********

The boy's stare lingered on him. His little shy smile pulled at his heartstrings and Lotor felt like he was going to fall down his stool.

********

When the bartender came with his drink, the boy's eyes moved away from him, now focused on the glass in front of him.

********

Lotor picked up the glass and got up, walking to where the boy was sitting.

********

“Mind if I sit here?”, Lotor asked politely.

********

The boy tilted his head back and his bright eyes meet Lotor’s again.

********

“Sure.”, this time the boy flashed him a flirtatious smile, and Lotor smiled back.

********

Lotor sat down on the stool next to him, facing him.

********

The music from the dance floor was still audible, but not loud enough to drown their voices.

********

“Lance.”, he introduced himself and stretched out his hand for a handshake.

********

“Lotor.”, he locked hands with him.

********

Lance’s skin was so smooth and Lotor couldn’t resist lightly brushing his fingertips along Lance’s palm as Lance pulled his hand away from the handshake.

********

“So... what’s bring someone as handsome as you here?”, Lance asked, crocking an eyebrow. Lotor was the one who approached Lance in the first place, but Lance was the one doing all the flirting. Lotor felt his cheeks heating up a little at being called ‘handsome’ by someone like Lance.

********

“Just came to have a drink. You?”

********

“Same.”

********

Lance brought his glass full of beer to his lips and took a sip. Either Lance didn’t have money to buy something more expensive from the menu or he wasn’t fan of cocktail drinks.

********

Lotor started to examine Lance. He didn’t seem to be from low-class, but didn’t give the idea of being rich enough to get access into a high-end place like the ‘Galra’.

********

There was actually a third way to get into the nightclub. Seduce the bouncers. Lance most likely had managed to get in that way.

********

Lotor assumed Lance to be 18 or older. Sendak was very strict about the policy of not serving minors in his club, so even if Lance had convinced the bouncer to let him in, he still had to show his ID.

********

Lotor started to discretely fidget. He wanted to feel that soft skin under his fingers again. He wanted to touch Lance again.

********

He glanced around and saw the couple on the sofa making out. And the bartender was still there.

********

“Tell me Lance, would you like to go somewhere more private?”

********

His heart beat fast when Lance said ‘yes’.

********

Once he paid the bartender his and Lance’s drinks, he took hold of Lance’s hand and lead him to where he wanted to go. Lance willingly followed him.

********

As they held hands, Lotor ran his thumb over Lance’s knuckles and the boy didn’t seem to mind it.

********

The VIP lounge was on the same floor as the cocktail lounge, and it was another one of the things in the club he and his father were allowed to enjoy without having to pay for it.

********

The entrance to it had a black curtain and a bouncer with his arms crossed over his chest. Like at the entrance of the club, the moment the bouncer saw him, he pulled back the curtain so the two could step inside.

********

“Wow... You must be really rich.”, Lance commented.

********

Lotor simply smiled at that.

********

He placed a hand on the small of Lance’s back, feeling the heat that seeped through the thin fabric of his shirt, and once again Lance didn’t seem to be bothered with Lotor touching him.

********

He doubt Lance was clueless of what Lotor’s actions meant since Lance had flirted with him back there. But Lotor doubted that Lance had any idea of what his other intentions were.

********

The VIP lounge was different than the cocktail lounge. Instead of sofas, it had round booths where a group could sit in. Each booth had long curtains that could be pulled to completely cover them, giving the people absolute privacy. A few of them had the curtains drawn and chatter could be heard as Lotor and Lance walked past them.

********

The DJ music from the dance floor couldn’t be heard here. Instead, the only music was a jazz tune being played on speakers to give a calm and relaxing mood.

********

There was a counter where people could go to have a bartender serving them. Currently, two women sat on the stools, chatting and smoking cigarettes as the bartender prepared them mojitos.

********

The room only source of illumination was the soft purple neon-lights that hanged on the ceiling.

********

The VIP room was perfect for those who wanted to come to the nightclub, but wanted privacy and none of the loud music and people dancing. This was also the only place of the club where Sendak showed up to interact with those who frequented his place, so Lotor hoped that tonight he wouldn’t stumble upon him here or his night would be ruined.

********

Finding an empty booth, Lotor gestured for Lance to sit down on the padded seats. The booth vinyl seat covers were red and were cozy to sit on. A glass circular table was in the middle with coasters for glasses and an ashtray for the smokers to put out their cigarettes.

********

Lotor drew the black curtain, hiding him and Lance from the rest of the world.

********

He sat down and scooted closer to Lance, not leaving any distance between the two. He draped his arm over Lance’s shoulders, leaning in close to him and looked into those pretty blue eyes that had him so smitten with this boy.

********

“Tell me everything about you, Lance.”

********

And he did.

********

Lance was in flight school, but worked in his sister-in-law flower shop as part-time and to help her with the business. He had this crazy obsession with space since he was a kid. He lives all by himself in his family house near the beach. Oh, and he also loves the sea and the rain. And sharks. And pizza. And garlic knots.

********

“Sorry, I’m probably boring you.”, Lance interrupted himself.

********

“No, not at all.”, and Lotor was telling the truth. He was so interested in knowing every detail about Lance and everything that Lance shared made him more curious.

********

His original plan was coming to the ‘Galra’ and get drunk off of wine, and having Axca coming to pick him up.

********

Instead, he was here, laughing at Lance’s jokes.

********

Lotor’s heart flutter when Lance’s fingers combed through his hair that was still caught in a ponytail.

********

“How do you keep your hair so perfect? Not a single split end.”

********

Lotor liked the sensation of those fingers moving gently through his silver hair. The only person who ever carded through his locks like these was... his mother.

********

Lotor cringed and Lance immediately removed his hand.

********

“I’m sorry.”, Lance had an apologetic look on his face.

********

“It’s okay. It’s not because of you. It’s just something else.”

********

Lance’s face softened.

********

“I have been talking about myself. I would like to know more about you, too.”

********

Lotor shrugged, “There's really not much to know about me. I just work for in father's company and have money. That’s it.”

********

Lance’s hand rested on Lotor’s thigh and he pushed his face forward until their noses were touching each other. Lotor could feel Lance’s breath against his lips.

********

“I think there’s something more to you. And I would like to know.”, Lance gave him a sultry gaze.

********

Lotor smirked, but it was required all of his self-control to not pin Lance down on the padded seat.

********

Lotor thought Lance was going to kiss him, but the boy moved away.

********

Another thing Lotor learned about Lance was that he was a tease.

********

Lotor checked the time and saw it was past midnight already.

********

 

********

“Would you like a ride home, Lance?”

********

And once again Lance said ‘yes’.

********

As they exited the club, Lotor kept an arm around Lance’s waist, his hand resting on his hip, and glared threateningly at anyone who glanced at Lance for too long, which Lance didn’t seem to notice.

********

Lance whistled when they reached Lotor’s car, “Rich boy.”

********

He sat down on the passenger seat and put on the seat belt. He gave Lotor his address and Lotor typed it into the GPS.

********

The two left the parking lot and drove through the night.

********

The radio played some cheesy music from the 80s, but neither seemed to mind. Lance propped himself up on his elbow and stared out of the window.

********

Lotor tried to keep his eyes focused on the road, but it was difficult when the only thing he wanted was to look at Lance.

********

Lotor never kept body parts from his victims, but he might consider preserving Lance’s eyes once he is done with him. And locks of his hair, too. And he couldn’t forget that little NASA pin. Yes, he would treasure every bit of him that he would keep possession of. Maybe take some photos as well, so he would never forget how he looked like, even though the memory of his beauty would always be burned into his mind.

********

When they stopped at a red light, Lance tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Lotor a glimpse of his slender neck. It looked so fragile and easy to snap with his hands. What sounds will come out of that mouth when he chokes the life out of him?

********

“Can I see your phone?”, Lance asked while they were still stopped at the red light, and snapping him out of his thoughts.

********

“Sure.”, Lance could have asked him anything in that moment and Lotor would have comply no matter what. He took his phone from his pants' pocket and handed it to Lance, who swiped the screen and unlocked it.

********

The light turned green and Lotor got the car moving again, making a turn to the left and entering Lance’s neighborhood.

********

Lotor realized how he could have locked the doors of his car once he got Lance inside and drove somewhere far away, tricking Lance into thinking he was taking him home and when he would realize he wasn’t, it would have been too late.

********

But that was not what Lotor had planned for him. Yet.

********

No one was outside at this hour and only a few houses had lights on. It seemed to be a family friendly and peaceful neighborhood. Like Lance had told him, it was close to the beach.

********

They arrived at Lance’s driveway. His house definitely gave the idea that a family had lived there once. Lotor hadn’t asked why Lance was living there all by himself, but he was sure he could ask another time. If there would be another time. He was going to make sure of that.

********

Lance handed him his phone back, “I put my phone number in there so you can call me or send me a text if you want to meet again.”

********

Lotor didn’t have time to reply to that as Lance unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door to get out of the car. The smell of the sea suddenly hit Lotor.

********

Lance skipped to his entrance, pulling his keys out of his jacket’s pocket and unlocking his door. He waved Lotor goodbye and gave him a wink, before stepping inside and closing the door.

********

Lotor realized he had stopped breathing for a few seconds. He then looked down at his phone screen.

********

**Lancey Lance** and a blue heart emoji next to the name.

********

Lotor closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat, and a smile crept up on his face.

********

He was in love with Lance.

********


	2. Crush

Lance pressed his back against the door and heaved a sigh.

He heard the engine of Lotor’s Mercedes-Benz roaring and the screeching of the tires. He step into the living room and approached the window, pulling the curtain just enough to peek outside.

Lotor was gone.

 

Lance flopped down on the corduroy couch, cupping cheeks, feeling how warm they were. He had the biggest smile on his face.

That smile turned into a frown when he heard the rattling of a chain and muffled groans coming from his basement, that reminded him he had to take care of ‘something’ before going to bed.

Lance walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, turning on the lights as he did. He opened the door of the fridge and took out a green tupperware that had the leftovers from yesterday’s dinner and a carton of orange juice. If he had time he would have cooked something else, but it was pretty late and he had classes and work tomorrow.

He scrapped the spaghetti and meatballs from the plastic container into the plate and put it inside the microwave to heat it up. 

He fetched a wooden tray from one of the drawers and placed a plastic fork and knife on it as well as a plastic cup. He poured the orange juice into the cup filling it to the top. 

The food wasn’t done heating so Lance pulled a chair and rested his head on the kitchen table as he thought about what had happened that night.

When he had gone to the ‘Galra’, he hadn’t expected any of that to happen. He just wanted to go there to get some fun and do something different after a stressful day at school with Iverson yelling at him over the smallest things. He wanted to have a beer, dance with people, maybe flirt a little, and then come back home.

But then Lotor, handsome as hell and with amazing hair Lotor, showed up and time flied as he rambled about his life to him. 

A blush crept up on Lance’s cheeks as he remembered he and Lotor holding hands and Lotor placing his hand on the small of his back as if the two were intimate although they had only known each other for less than five minutes. 

Why did someone like Lotor even showed interest in Lance? And had been kind enough to give him a ride back home on his expensive car, saving Lance the trouble of having to call a cab. Lance even thought Lotor would demand something from him after he paid for his drink and drove him home, but no. Lotor had been a gentleman. He listened to Lance talking about himself and actually showed interest in it. 

Who knew a guy like him existed? 

Would Lotor call him back? Should Lance have asked for his phone number too so he could call first? What if Lotor was simply being nice and Lance pushed it too far by acting flirtarious and giving Lotor that seductive look when he leaned into him and their lips were only a few inches from touching? What if he realized Lance was nothing special and decided to delete his number from his phone?

The ‘ping’ from the microwave startled him out of his thoughts. 

Lance took the plate out and place it in the tray. He held the tray’s handlers and tried his best not to drop anything as he exited the kitchen into the hallway. Lance had to put the tray on the floor to unlock the door to the basement . After switching the lights on, Lance picked the tray again and took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs. 

This used to be where Lance’s family stored everything. Christmas decorations all shoved into boxes, old toys that Lance and his siblings used to play with, bicycles that could no longer be put in the garage. The water heater was also there. 

Now it was the place where Lance kept his victims.

Once he reached the last step, he turned around and smiled.

How did Lance got him? It was easy. 

Lance was jogging when he saw Noah surfing on the beach. He approached Noah when he was just resting on the sand and striked a conversation with him. 

Lance charmed him and invited him to have dinner at his home late at night. Noah showed up to their date, all dressed up. A drugged drink later and he was being dragged by Lance into the basement.

For the week he has been keeping him captive, he has been enjoying “playing” with Noah. During the first two days, he talked back to Lance a lot, and in the third day Lance snapped and broke his nose with a baseball bat. 

Things have been a little different now. Ever since Lance gave him a little taste of his taser, Noah has been quiet.

But this is what Lance liked. Inducing fear into his victims and forcing them into submission. Using a little bit of pain to help with that. Until there was nothing left to take from them. 

He could be kind to them, too.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”, Lance apologized as he walked closer to him, “I went out and lost track of time. And it’s kind of late so you are going to eat spaghetti again, but since you liked it so much last time, that shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

Noah nodded his head frantically, either because he was afraid of upsetting Lance or just because he wanted food.

He was still wearing the white shirt and grey jeans that he put on when he came to meet Lance at his home, but now the two pieces of clothing were stained with the blood that came running down his nose when Lance broke it.

He had a choking collar around his neck that was attached to a metal ring on the wall (which Lance put there himself). If he tried to move too much, it would strangle him, so struggling wasn’t a good idea. The short length between the collar and the metal ring forced Noah to either be on his knees or laying down on the floor. His wrists were tied together by a zip tie. The collar had a little lock on the back and the only person who had the key was Lance, so even when Noah didn’t have his hands bound, he couldn’t take the collar off. 

He had a white blindfold to cover his eyes and a bit gag that muffled his voice, though it wasn’t needed since Lance’s neighbors were an elderly couple, both with hearing loss, and Lance had to yell at them just to say ‘Hello’. Even if Noah screamed until his throat hurt, his neighbors wouldn’t hear a thing, but Lance still liked to be careful. 

Lance had made sure to put the metal ring next to the floor drain so his victims would always be close to it. It helped clean up certain ‘liquids’ when Lance wasn’t there to do it himself. 

Lance kneeled and placed the tray in front of him, “Wait.”, he instructed as he got up to get a pair of scissors from the toolbox on top of the small wooden table in the corner. There were other tools in the box, including his taser, but Lance hardly uses them except for fixing things around the house or in the basement. He sometimes pulls out the pliers and tells his captives he will pull out their teeth one by one, but that's just to frighten them and get a laugh at their reactions.

He found the scissors and went back to Noah, cutting the zip tie. Noah still didn’t move. 

Noah’s eyes were cast down, not looking at Lance.

“Sorry about your nose again.”, Lance’s voice was soft as he run his knuckles over Noah’s face, “But I did warn about what would happen if you continued to act that way, didn’t I?”

Noah nodded his head.

“I just hope I won’t need to pick up the bat again. Or the taser.”

 

At the mention of it, Noah started to shake.

“You can eat now.”

Once Lance gave him the permission, Noah picked up the fork and knife and ate his dinner. 

Lance got up and walked up the stairs. While Noah satisfied his hunger, Lance went to check on his flowers

He made his way to the second and stood under the drawstring. Grabbing and pulling it down, the ladder to the attic extended and Lance climbed up its steps. 

Lance took good care of his flowers. Each one had their own vase and were all in a wooden table near the window of the attic so they could get plenty of sun during the day. Lance, also, never forgot to water them. 

Cornflowers, Hyacinths, Bellflowers, Desert Bluebells, and more. 

All of them blue. 

Lance felt kinda bad for stealing seeds from Julia, his sister-in-law. But it was the only way for him to get them without needing to pay for them. And he only took a few that it hardly affected Julia’s shop at all. 

Once he was done checking on the flowers, Lance left the attic and returned to the basement.

Noah had finished eating his food and drank the orange juice. Good, with him fed, Lance could go to bed now. 

Noah didn’t fight back as Lance tied his wrists with a new pair of zip ties, neither did he struggle as the blindfold and gag were put on him again.

 

“Good night.”, Lance ruffled his hair..

Noah bowed his head, defeated.

Lance put the plate and the cutlery in the washing machine, and turned off the light of the living room and kitchen before going upstairs.

He set his alarm to wake him up early in the morning, and put his phone charging on top of the bedside table. 

 

Lance took off the outfit he had chosen to wear to the club and put on his comfy pajamas. He normally had a skin care routine at night before bed, but he decided to skip it tonight.

With his teeth brushed, Lance threw himself onto his bed and slid under the covers. 

As he snuggled his head against his pillow, Lance started to think about Lotor again.

He really hoped the two would meet a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment]
> 
> Thank you so much to those who left positive comments in the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed seeing a bit of the sadist that Lance is in this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment, I will appreciate any feedback. 
> 
> So I saw all the killer!Lotor aus going around and I was like "how about serial killer!Lance, too?". And this is how this story came to my mind. Be ready for some pining between these two.  
> And Lance is referred as they by people since they don't know what gender 'Blue' is.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
